


Phone Tree Day

by pinkishbee



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Alola-chihou | Alola Region (Pokemon), Based on Practical Magic, Darkuncleshipping, Giima | Grimsley - Freeform, Grimsley - Freeform, Grimsley/Nanu, Kuchinashi | Nanu - Freeform, Nanu - Freeform, Nanu and Grimsley are witches, Nanu is Acerola's dad, Oneshot, Pokemon, Witch AU, Witch!Grimsley, Witch!Nanu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29813628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkishbee/pseuds/pinkishbee
Summary: With the stress of a new case and Acerola's school weighing on Nanu's shoulders, Grimsley takes it upon himself to lift Nanu's spirits with a little magic.
Relationships: Giima | Grimsley/Kuchinashi | Nanu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Phone Tree Day

Grimsley held a box of files that Looker was slowly putting away. Since he and Anabel had begun working with Nanu again, Looker had been adamant on organizing the station. Nanu seemed to hate it. Not only was he pissed at Looker and Anabel were going through his things, but he hated getting roped into another case with the international police. At least, that’s what Grimsley had gathered, anyway. 

He couldn’t blame him, though. From the little that Nanu had told him, he knew it was extremely dangerous for everyone around, whether they were directly involved or not. The details of the case were kept away from Grimsley’s ears, but Nanu had been even more worried about Acerola than normal.

With all that stress weighing on the three of them, Grimsley wanted to make himself useful and help out. That’s why he was holding a box for Looker, a box that he eventually replaced with a sleepy meowth. The meowth had it’s arms around Grimsley’s neck, snuggling into him. “Oh, you’re too sweet, pumpkin.” He kissed all over it’s fluffy face. “Nanu, what did you name this one again?”

Nanu glared over the edge of his laptop, then looked back down at the bright screen. “Rhiannon,” he answered.

“Aww, like the song?”

“Yep.”

“How pretty,” he cooed, continuing to kiss all over her. “Rhiannon means goddess, you know.”

“I know.

Looker tapped Grimsley’s arm. Stress wise, he was much better at coping, but not perfect. There was a sort of underlying worry in that pretty smile of his. “I really appreciate you helping out, but if you’re going to help out could you… help out?”

“I am,” he responded. “I’m keeping the meowths from bothering you.”

Before Looker could respond, Nanu’s laptop shut with a clap. “I’ll be at the school, if anyone cares,” he muttered and stormed out of the station. The slam of the door startled Rhiannon out of Grimsley’s arms.

“Is he okay?” He took the box Looker was handing to him.

“Phone tree day,” Looker answered, continuing to organize the orange folders. “If there’s an emergency, they decide who’s the most responsible--”   
  
“You mean the most popular,” Anabel butted in.

“--most responsible parent to sound the alarm. It’s a big deal to get chosen.”

“But Nanu never gets chosen because everyone knows he’s a wi--” She paused, and Looker shot her a glance. “...different.”

On top of the stress of the case, Nanu was now stressing about Acerola’s school. There had to be something Grimsley could do to lift the poor man’s spirits.

He knew exactly what to do.

\--

Grimsley stepped into the classroom, causing a sudden silence amongst the parents. “Can I help you?” Professor Kukui asked. 

He was a bit flustered as he scanned the room, stuttering until he saw Nanu sitting in the back. “Oh, there he is-- my best friend.”

As he walked between the desks, he discovered that even Alolans, some of the nicest people in the world, weren’t above gossiping. It’s not like they weren’t telling the truth though, when they whispered about Grimsley’s various affairs with the surfers of Alola. Perhaps they were jealous.

“Yep, it’s me,” he sighed, stopping in front of Nanu’s desk. “Your favorite Unovan. Hang onto your husbands, ladies!”

Nanu couldn’t help but chuckle when he sat down next to him. “All that’s missing is that I forgot my pants at home.”

Professor Kukui continued with the announcement. “Parents, the second from the top of the phone tree will be… Mahana Kekoa!” The parents praised the pretty woman at the front of the class, however Grimsley was distracted by the woman in front of him.

She whispered, “You know he screwed the mantine surfing champion, the Boss?” 

Grimsley stared at her, specifically where her finger sat just between the open prongs of her binder. It snapped shut, causing her to jump with a pained yelp. 

“Don’t do that,” Nanu whispered.

“Wasn’t me! It was you…”

“It was not me,” he giggled, hiding his smile behind his hand. That beautiful smile is exactly what Grimsley wanted to see.

Professor Kukui resumed. “I’m very happy to announce this! The top of the phone tree list is…” He paused and began flipping through his book. “One moment… It’s um, it’s Nanu Kuchinashi.”

Everyone started murmuring to each other, but Grimsley started clapping. “Go Nans,” he cheered. “Now that was me.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of a scene from one of my favorite movies, called Practical Magic. I've had the headcanon in my head that Nanu and Grimsley (and a few other characters) were witches for a long time now, but didn't know how to put in on paper. Finally, I went ahead and just wrote one of my favorite scenes. I hope to write more Witch!Nanu and Witch!Grimsley scenes in the future!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed my story ♡


End file.
